oceansofedenfandomcom-20200213-history
Jurra
Classification Avian Species Rank Class A- A strong diplomatic and economic influence felt around the galaxy with lots of aid to planets in need. Appearance and Biology Jurra are a cross between a bird and a human. They have feathered bodies (usually grey or sky blue) that are slender and have a head looking almost completely like a slender hawk. Their arms and legs, although slender and covered in down (feathers that look kind of like fur, not being as large), are more like a human's in function rather then a bird. Their hands and feet transition to being bird-like, however, having long feathers covering their thin hands and their feet are completely like a bird. While using their hands it looks like their feathers are maneuvering the object, not seeing the thin fingers working underneath. Each finger has three joints where it bends instead of two (not counting the knuckles). Jurra have small wings on their back that helps them glide, but they are unable to sustain flight for long distances. Lifespan, Birth, and Aging Jurra are long lived, being able to reach 800 years in age with few ill effects. Some are rumored to be as old as 1,000 years old. Jurra are considered children until they reach 80 years old, although they physically mature into adulthood at around 30. Personality They're very generous and are willing to help anyone in need. While they never send military aid, they send a ton of food and basic living supplies all over the galaxy. They are always happy to meet new friends and establish trade. Unfortunately, they don't stand up for themselves much which causes them to get ripped off and harassed at times, although they do have the backbone to cease any further involvement with them until they wise up and apologize. However, if it's just the government that was doing such things and it's people are in need of help, they'd still be willing to help out the people. Abilities Strengths -Their beak is strong enough to crush rocks with ease -Their economy is booming -A lot of species rely on their aid, helping to protect them -They are very wise and good at thinking outside of the box rather then thinking stubbornly and in a linear fashion -Has enough strength to fly for a couple of seconds, potentially getting them out of harms way Weaknesses -Minuscule physical strength besides their beak -Mostly pacifists, causing them to rely on others for help -Light bones easily broken Home World Jur'Vala. The planet has a large desert and mountain range where most of them live, although the planet has a huge abundance of resources found in the desert and in the more fertile areas. They leave most of the forest to the animals, taking trips there for vegetation and other food products (excluding meat) to transport to other species in need. Jurra who conduct trade and run businesses or religious facilities can be found all over the galaxy. They are welcome almost anywhere. Relationships Allies- A bunch! Enemies None at the moment. That would be mean! Miscellaneous (More information to come) Category:Race